1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2-122255 (JP 2-122255 A) discloses a method and a device for measuring a relative amount of one type of oxygen-containing gas in a gas mixture including two types of oxygen-containing gas. Here, the relative amount of oxygen-containing gas (for example, water vapor or carbon dioxide) in the gas is measured by controlling a voltage applied to a cell.